Standing In The Hall Of Fame
by HearAmyRoar
Summary: Another one shot from Bent, Broken, and Bruised.


_**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the WWE. I only own Emma Marie Reigns, my OC.**_

_**A/N: Here's another little one-shot for Emma and Roman. I know I haven't done one in a while but this one has been in my mind.**_

I smoothed out my silver gown in the floor length mirror of our hotel room, "you look beautiful" I heard as a muscular pair of arms came around my waist. I smiled as my husbands face came into view in the mirror. Tonight was a special night for the two of us along with the other two former Shield members. The four of us are getting inducted into the WWE Hall Of Fame tonight both as a stable and individually.

The memory of when they released the video package for the four of us played in my mind. Our individual video packages wouldn't be shown until tonight. They had used our Special Op theme and some of the roster had spoken about the impact we had made together. The fans where filled with excitement just like we where. I had yet to comprehend the fact that I had achieved my goal of making an impact and earning my spot in the hall.

"Momma! Daddy!" I heard my young 8 year old daughter, Mackenzie, call. I freed myself from Romans arms and turned to see Mackenzie and my step daughter, Sophia, standing at the door to the bathroom. They smiled at us and walked into full view of me and Roman, showing off how they looked all dressed up.

Sophia, now 13 years old, was in a long red dress with sequins around her waist and Mackenzie was in a red dress that went up to her knees with a sash around her waist. Sophias long black hair hung in curls down her back and Mackenzies went straight down her back. "Well don't you girls look amazing" I smiled.

Once we where all set to go we headed out. We arrived differently from the others who where not getting inducted as we where going to be hidden from view until we where called on stage. We where getting inducted by Joey Mercury, who had served as a mentor to the guys throughout their careers. All three had retired together, wanting to stay home with their families more. They where all offered legends contracts as soon as they made the decision to hang up their boots.

This year CM Punk was also getting inducted after patching things up with the company. The Rock, John Cena, and Paul Heyman where also getting inducted tonight. I gave my daughters a kiss and a hug before they went to their seats with our parents. Seth and Dean where already backstage. Seth and Leighla had welcomed a set of twins, a boy and a girl, almost 2 years ago. Ava Lynn Rollins and Gage Seth Rollins. Me and Roman where godparents to Gage and Dean and Paige where godparents to Ava. Dean and Paige had welcomed their own baby girl about 8 months ago, Harlee Rain Ambrose and had named Seth and Leighla the godparents.

The Scripts "Hall of Fame" began to play throughout the building, signaling the start of the show. Jerry Lawler no longer hosted the show, instead it was Justin Roberts who took over the hosting duties. One by one the inductees took their rightful place in the Hall. Just like every year it was filled with stories of laughter and tears.

We where the final inductees of the night. We watched as our video packages played, highlighting our best moments. When me and Roman beat Lita and Matt at Wrestlemania 31 to become the first intergender tag team champions, when Seth won his first Money in the Bank contract, when each man won the WWE World Heavyweight Championship for the first time, when they each won their first championships in the WWE, they showed the final matches we wrestled and the speeches we had made when we hung up our boots, snipits of the best promos we had cut, and other superstars speaking about us.

As we listened to Joey speak about the impact we had made together and alone, I felt the butterflies well up in my stomach, this was it, I was about to walk out on stage and accept my place alongside some of the very best. Roman held out his hand and I smiled at him, gladly taking his hand in my own.

"And now, its an honor to bring out the final inductees of the night, they are the hounds of justice, Roman Reigns, Emma, Dean Ambrose, and Seth Rollins...THE SHIELD!" Joey spoke. Our Special Op theme played as the crowd cheered and clapped. The four of us walked out together and greeted Joey with hugs. I instantly spotted my family sitting in the second row. We talked about how the Shield started, and the good times we had, the best feuds, the funny backstage moments, some road stories. We thanked the people who helped us along the way and supported our careers, especially the people who trained us.

Once we finished our speech we where joined by the other inductees and the inductors on stage and we where given a standing ovation by the audience as the Scripts song began to play again.

_"Yeah, you can be the greatest, you can be the best,_

_You can be the King Kong banging on your chest._

_You can beat the world, you can beat the war_

_You can talk to God, go banging on his door..."_

I let the tears flow from my eyes, tears of joy of course. The memories of the times I had with the guys flooded my mind, I thought of my accomplishments, what the guys accomplished, and I couldn't feel prouder at what we did. There was no denying that Dean, Seth, Roman, and I had made our marks and cemented our legacy

When we got backstage we took photos with Hunter and Stephanie, along with the other inductees. When me and Roman were reunited with our girls they engulfed us in hugs and kisses, they where proud of us also. We went back to our hotel room when the night was over and got ready for bed. Tomorrow night was another big night, after all it was Wrestlemania.


End file.
